The Forgotton Experiments
by xxSurfingDreamsxx
Summary: What if the flock weren't the first ones to escape? What if Jeb wanted these two experiments dead and away from Max?What if the only one that can save Iggy is this girl? Can she do it in time or will she,Iggy,and or the flock another be changed..permantly
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Experiment's

Chapter 1

"_Take a right then a left then fly upward. Yea right I'll just fly straight up through the glass. RIGHT! Oh not Erasers again ugh we just never seem to get along.O.k. here we go. Get your claws off of my tail dirt bag! Almost out, there I've defied the School and am free!_

"_Saphy get up I'm like starving, don't make me step on your tail!"_

"_Mmmmmm, don't you dare or I will personally claw you then fly away leaving you on your own," I growled_

"_You are one mean 14ish year old Saphy!"_

"_Well you know I love you Talon so I will see if I can get any food on the way out of here we have to get a move on!"_

_Oh so your probably wondering about the tail, claws and flying, well it turns out I am a "mutant experiment" I am 2% avian 2% cat/cheetah to be kind of exact, and the rest is human. I have blue wings, eyes that if you give them a second glance are cat's eyes and a blue stripped long and leopard tail. When I was younger as in from the beginning I was at a secret place in California, the School were they test and create experiments its horrible and I have constant dreams of my escape after I got Talon out poor baby he was only a few months old then. He is 2% avian 2% taipan snake(most venomous snake on earth) __the rest of him is human though he can slip out of almost any hold, can open his mouth like a snake, has taipan venom and fangs, and has a snake like tongue people dont usually notice.__ Anyway we were on our way out when something caught my eye in a shop window bird kids and erasers Talon and I had to leave really soon!_

_We were on the streets in N.Y.C. when we saw some kids giving us weird glances they must have been erasers. There were six of them I knew Talon and I had to split. I told Talon to leave me and meet me at the bunker or a tree house that was abandoned way outside the city. I brace myself and walked toward them to gain time._

_Max:_

"_Uh Angel, guys get ready this one may not be a loner," I hissed._

"_Lets nail this one Max, I mean she might have a stun gun," murmured Iggy._

"_Something doesn't seem right she doesn't look at all like an eraser," commented Gazzy_

"_Its weird I can't get into her head and she seems different, I just can't tell," remarked Angel._

"_Well here she comes, be ready," whispered Fang._

_Saphy:_

"_Hello do we have a problem," said Saphy_

"_Yea you're in our way so move it and leave us alone," sneered Max._

"_Obviously, you didn't read up on my profile, so you wouldn't know what type of mutant I am or who I helped escape," Laughed Saphy._

"_Max I cant read her mind it's like there is a huge wall there but she isn't like a mind controller." _

"_Of course you can't, did you think after having a mind reader as a little brother all these years that I can't block an attack, pathetic!"_

"_Yea, did you even read up on us at all, hi Saphy," joked Talon._

_3__rd__person pov:_

_As Max and the flock closed in they drove the pair into an alley, Talon and Saphire backed up and with a telepathic message Saphy grinned and letting her tail snap out she turned and jumped to the building behind them! The flock just gazed awestruck at the pair as they laughed hysterically. Max decided they needed a wake up call. She unfurled her wings and bursted into the air._

_Max pov:_

"_Lets see you top that cat freak, lets see you fly," sneered Max as the flock grouped together. _

_Saphire shook her head in resignation, __"you really didn't read our profiles what a shame and you looked so full of yourself and happy for a minute there." _

_Saphy jumped and unfurled her blue wings in perfect synchronization with Talons light golden wings. _

"_O my gosh they have wings too!" exclaimed Gazzy._

"_Hello I am blind here so lets get this started," said Iggy as he hurled himself at the sound of Saphy's crystal, bubbly laughter._

"_Iggy wait she is mine, she acts like she is better since she's on the schools side," snarled Max._

" _O that is a great one I will just _HAVEto write that one down, they saying we are part of the school we have been hiding for years and you have the nerve to say that, this is too much," joked Saphy in Talons general direction when Max hit her like a train.


	2. Chapter 2

The Forgotten Experiment's

Chapter 2

3rd person pov:

As Max and Sapphy clashed Talon started to attack the rest trying to keep his "sister" from being attacked all at once. He found himself fighting Angel then suddenly he feels a tendril of thought probing at his conciseness.

"Don't attack us fold in your wings and do nothing," soothed Angel.

" _O so you're a mind reader too nice too know so I will have one less thing to worry about when your gone and I will be alone with Sapphy again!"_

"_What I thought I was alone look we escaped from the school a while ago, but we think we heard of someone escaping years before us," exclaimed Angel. _

"_Really, so you guys escaped too?"_

"_Yea a guy named Jeb saved us and now he turns out to be a traitor."_

"_Jeb, wow my sister saved us by herself and Jeb tried to stop her and couldn't have been more unassuming and traitorous guy!"_

"_Maybe we should stop this us two mind controllers now!" _

"_Uh, ok."_

_Meanwhile…….._

_Sapphy pov:_

_Dang this chick must have been taught by Jeb. Unfortunately for her, nothing teaches you street fighting like fighting to the death against guys that know it a lot better than you do and being taught by the people that practically invented it and/or learned it from the people that invented it. Here we go, BAM Bam! She is out for the count. That's what I'm talking about!_

_I am always thinking to myself. When I laid out the so called "leader" , but being the "nice" person I caught her and dropped and laid her on a building top. I look up and see this dude flying straight at me! I fly up to meet him and he looks pretty dark. He is a ton stronger but I am a lot faster! I easily evaded him and saw to my surprise my baby talking to this girl that is practically surrounded by light! I fly up and this other dude flies toward me I keep my eyes down._

_Iggy pov: _

"So why are you fighting us, your obviously fighting like five people since Angel and your guy aren't fighting. Those are some serious odds 5 to 1?"

"Yea its like just you verse me for now and um that leader of yours is out for the count and that dark guy isn't looking like he's going to be here anytime soon so lets start to fight already!"

"Let's go then," said Iggy as he launched himself at Sapphy.

_3rdperson pov:_

_As the two clashed, seeking to send the other one "packing". Turn for turn, twist for twist. It was pretty obvious for some strange reason Sapphy was not trying! Sapphy suddenly looks up for the first time into her opponets face._

_Sapphy pov:_

_Omg! He is like so hot! I can't believe I have fallen for him and yet he is a traitor to all mutants! (sigh)_

"You know I am definitely not trying to beat you."

" Yea and um neither am I."

_Suddenly as we were fighting he tried to grab my wings! A strange expression crossed his face. Oh that face, jeez what am I doing? I think I'll just sink into those deep, endless pools of icey blue.(sigh). Wait got to get back too reality...._

3rd person pov:

As Sapphy paused and looked Iggy sensed a hesitation and punched her in the gut twice and once in the head. Thats all it took for Sapphires expression of hurt and a piercing cry that sounded like a mix of a cats wail and a blue falcons cry that pierced the heart of the flock, a suprised Talon, and a groggy Max. Thats all it took for Sapphy to crumple, unconscious, and start to fall from the high height she was. Talon sped over to stop her and yelled at the flock.

" She was only trying to protect me. You didn't even ask if she was on your side, you heartless betrayers!"

"Angel what was that all about? Were they on our side as in against the school?" wheezed Max.

"Yea they were, he was a telepath too and we were about to stop you guys it just took alot of time to make sure we could trust each other (sniff)"

"Was she really trying Angel. You know to beat me," asked Iggy.

"Not really, but when she looked at you, well she fell for you, like big time and couldn't help hesitating," stated Angel."The only reason I could tell was that some parts of her mind I can't make sense of while she lets me see other parts of her thoughts or she isn't paying attention."

"Lets go get those two and stop them and see what they are up too," commented Max.

They were off and so a short chase began.


	3. Chapter 3

The Forgotten Experiment's

Chapter 3

Sapphire pov:

_I am like so going to take those kids out. Why am I in like a black place? Gosh my body hurts so bad I just gotta become concsious. Ok here we go..... bring on the pain!_

_"_Sapphy please wake up come on!"

"Where are we Talon if we arent in those betrayers clutches I want you to meet me at the outskirts of this city, near the beach now go go GO!"

"Of course these things always happen and you always are sending me away when you know that you might die or get hurt. We need to stick together!"

"No, Talon its because you always disobey orders now go!"

3rd pov:

Sapphire tucked her wings in and tucked her tail up under her jacket. She jumped down from the building and ran as soon as she hit the ground. Talon dropped to the ground and as he almost started to sob ran in the opposite direction. For once he followed Sapphires instructions to leave. As Max realized that the pair had split up she sent Iggy ,Gazzy, and herself after Sapphire and Fang, Angel, and Nudge after Talon. She gave specific instructions to capture and retain if any of them saw Sapphire and/or Talon.

As Sapphire eased her way through a crowded plaza Max spotted her. Sapphire could see only one way out if that half of the flock started to catch her. When Iggy put a hand on her shoulder he hissed that she had to stop running.

"Well I will certainly put that in my book of things to do. You now will see a demonstration of my unique acting skills!"

She spun out of his grasp, widened her eyes and seeing an officer ran over to him saying in a frightened voice," Oh officer I am so glad to see you! You see my ex boyfriend ,his little brother ,and his new girlfriend have been stalking me and threatening me. I am so scared because he wont leave me alone. Please make sure he doesnt follow me. Thats him over there, thank you so much!"

With that Sapphy slipped into the crowd and disapeared from sight. The officer stopped Max and company telling them to stop following that "poor innocent little girl"!

Max pov:

" You just have got to hand it to her. I mean that was really some quality acting!"

"Max you really need to like not complement her ,common lets find Fang," mummbled Iggy.

We made our way toward the direction Fang went and finally saw them cornering the little boy. He was hissing and looked almost snake like.

"Wait," cried out Angel.

"What Angel we have him."

"Hey Talon its me Angel. We just want to ask you some questions. Please forgive Iggy and us for hurting Sapphire. They didnt know and we needed to catch up to you and explain."

"Yea right you will just ask me some simple questions and then let me and Sapphy off scot free, I seriously doubt that. O and by the way Sapphy is so going to kill you guys when she finds out that I havent bitten you and you have me captive! I can see her now saying that she is glad I didnt waste any venom on you guys!"

O my gosh so he is part snake and not just any snake a poisonous snake too. This is great. At least the flock is safe for now ,but we definetely need to get out of here and go to my moms house. Well atleast I have a plan.

" Ok guys lets go to my moms house, you know Ms. Martinez."

If only I could find that girl first oh well she will eventually find us and rescue this annoying twerp.


	4. Chapter 4

The Forgotten Experiment's

Chapter 4

Sapphys pov:

I am out of this joint. Wait a minute Talon is like sending words to me like Martinez and follow me. Ugh he really needs to work on his telepathy. Wait he is gone! I can feel his frustration and pain. Those flying wonders must have him. Well I have no one to talk to and will probably get somewhat killed. Oh well at least there is something to do.(sigh). Turn left , then right and your at that alley so untuck your tail and jump up onto the roof. There now run across the rooftops till you see the outskirts. Then find an empty building and stay there till it is night.

"I see you kid. Now dont run just tell me what your name is and where you live." said a weird looking guy that resembled Jeb.

"I am extremely sorry but may I inquire if your name is Jeb?"

"Yes, it is and its been a long time since I have seen you. I hear that your called Saphire Stone. Nice pick of a name, it fits you."

"Well I hate to say this ,but I gotta go and you need to stop those kids from following me. I know you sent them!"

"Quite the opposite Saphire, they are running from the school to and now they are thought as the first escapers of the school."

"Liar. You almost killed me when you tried to stop me all those years ago. By the way they fight like girls in a bad way. You cant teach when you arent even good at street fighting!"

"I cant let you go. You need to stay away from them. You are not supposed to have escaped."

"Sorry but thats not your choice and I was to smart for you guys. See ya later loser!"

Of course being me I flew right at him then turned at the last minute. Raked him with my hindclaws and got out of there as fast as possible. I headed towards the west coast and prepared to over take those twerps and get back my little Talon. Hold on baby I am commin!


	5. Chapter 5

The Forgotten Experiment's

Ch 5

Talon pov:

They are so dead when Saphy finds us. Too bad they have handcuffs and anklecuffs they stole off a policeman. Oh great here comes that little telepath that is so goody goody and lied to me. She does look pretty though.

"Hi Talon do you want something to eat or do you want to gather around our fire?"

"Buzz off Angel you just want to hurt me and Saphy and to capture Saphy since she is different from other mutants."

"What do you mean by "different"?"

"Nothing that concerns you now go away!"

That showed her! Atleast they dont know about Saphys power. Of course I should send an image of where I am to Sapphy. Here it goes, there she is following us and is only a mile away.

Max pov:

The twerp may be to much of a hassle. He is so aggressive and cruel especially to Angel since she was gonna help him. To bad he looks like a nice kid.

"Max, he says his sister is different and it may be that she is "enhanced" more than we think."

"He is probably lying sweety. Dont worry about him ,he is just angry and confused."

"By the way where is Gazzy and Nudge?"

"I never thought they would like each other like that," whispered Angel.

"Oh you mean they are like out for a spin together?"

"Yea."

"Wait something moved over there!"

"What is it Iggy?"

"How am I supposed to know."

"Its me. I've come for Talon!"

As I spun around ,there in the dark of the full moon I saw a glint of cat eyes. I heard a whoosh and whump of the cuffs that had to be on the kid Talon. I turned toward the fire and there she was just sitting there with her back towards me!

"I came for my Talon and also to set things straight, Maximum Ride." 


	6. Chapter 6

The Forgotten Experiment's

Chapter 6

Max pov:

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all you guys names now that I figured out Jeb is after all of us."

"You know Jeb? Why should I trust you, I mean you attacked us and ........"

"I attacked you because it had been to long since the school sent someone looking for me and Talon. Also it was bad judgement on my part. Please understand that I am a weapon in their eyes that needs to be recaptured. I escaped before you guys dreamed of escaping and took Talon with me!"

"Oh well you should stay here with us for a while though I doubt by your attitude you will take orders or even try to fit in with us."

"Max are you sure. Iggy seems really mad about this and I am not so sure about the Talon kid."

"I am sure."

"By the way the two kids that are missing... well dont worry about them , they are safe."

"What are they doing and tell me over there."

"Max , they were....... how should I put this? (pause) Making out at a sand dune a ways from here. I saw them when I was flying here."

I led Sapphire back over towards the fire. I was so shocked. Nudge and Gazzy , unbelievable! I mean they were just kids and I didnt think they would be attracted to each other. I thought it would be more of Nudge and Iggy. Oh well they must be happy.

Saphy pov:

So when I finally got back to the fire I purred at the sight of Talon on his way over from the shadows toward me. He sat down next to me and bumped me.

"So why would you want to stay," asked Talon and Iggy simultaniously.

"Nice sincronization guys, I did because one I don't feel like leaving you guys while Jeb is following you, two because I like this location and the fire, and three because I wanted to make amends with Max."

"Ok was just askin."

That guy was staring at me and I decided to talk to him.

"Hey whats your name anyway?"

"Iggy. Yours?"

"Saphire Stone. Why were you staring at me? Do I have like a spider on my head or something?"

"No I can't see and was wondering what you looked like."

"Oh sorry. I will get Talon to describe me so you know I am not lying. Talon describe what I look like to him when I leave and say stuff that is truthfull"

"Ok."

Talon pov:

"So what do ya want to know," I asked.

"Describe everything!"

"Well, she is about up to your eyes in height, really thin but not gross, has pure muscle all over her, her hair is parted towards the side with it looking like a golden drape, she has bright green eyes, umm... cat teeth, blue wings that vary in shade , a blue long leapord lookin tail with pale rings around it, normal body ,pale skin like yours , oh and claws. Thats pretty much it."

O my gosh the dude was like drooling when I was done! He was freakin me out! I mean Saphy is Saphy and isn't to stunning. I mean Angel is stunning ,but even talking about the girl that raised me from before I can remember like that is just plain wrong. Scary.

"Hey earth to Talon."

"What, oh its you Angel. Want to sit down?"

"Sure. Sorry about the whole misunderstanding and all."

"Me too. I was a jerk and so yea..."

"Its ok. So um do you want to fly with me sometime?"

"Sure Angel! I would love to!"

"Ok well I will see you in the morning."

She flounced away.(sigh) She's so to good for me. Then the two kids that had been gone for a while showed up. Smiling like they had a secret and looked extremely happy. They stared at me and Saphire, preparing to attack. The leader Max stepped in and asked where they had been. they blushed and mummbled something about a night spin. Max told them that Saphy and I were friends. I walked to Saphy when she called.

"Well? Whats with you and Angel? Also its time for bed!"

"Nothings going on with me and Angel. Goodnight."

"See you bright and early sunshine. Night."

Sapphy took me overtowards the fire and took a small dead looking pillow that was our only one along with a blanket. She patted me and went out for a nightly walk like usual. She loves the moon and would probably hunt then cook it herself. I stretched and fell asleep with the picture of Iggy following Sapphy's footsteps.

Iggy pov:

The way Talon described Saphire was not sufficent. So I asked around and got what I wanted. She had to be SMOKIN HOT! Thats how I take it. Though I can't see why Fang and Gazzy aren't fallin for her. Though Gazzy and Nudge are 'together' and so are Max and Fang. I was relaxing and I heard her footsteps that are almost impossible to hear leaving. I waited maybe 5 minutes and then strolled after her. When I heard her steps stop I waited. I heard a screech from a bird and then walked toward that direction.

"Why were you following me?"

I turned and felt her face was inches from mine.

"Cause I was curious since you know I a blind guy beat you and ..."

"I let you beat me and was suprised to see what you looked like."

"Riiiight so if we fight again you will win?"

"Yes so do you even have a clue why no one follows me on these hunts?"

"Because your scary and no I dont."

"Because they cant bear the sight of me hunting and killing things like an animal. It makes Talon puke."

"Oh so you kill birds."

"You are so sarcastic. So am I, you dont look to bad you know. Your actually are pretty hot."

"No I am not. Anyway I don't even remember what I look like."

I can't believe that I can tell her anything. I mean we were trying to kill each other just hours ago. This is so weird. I think I .... no I can't possibly love her I mean I don't even know her. She must be beautiful though. Wish I could see her just once.

"Hey Iggy you know I've been thinking..."

"Didn't Talon warn you about that?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes but maybe so you know what I look like or atleast what my face, wings ,and tail look like somewhat, you could touch me. Though just so you know I don't let anyone touch me ever."

"Ok."

I reached out tenatively and found her face. I felt her features lightly. She felt so pale and pretty and muscled. When I touched her wings a burst of color hit me! Her wings and Tail were amazing. I felt adrenalin pumping in me ,but it felt different. I stepped back knowing that this girl and I were ment to be together. That she was it. That she would stay with me and that she already loved me. It's quite alot to realize that in like a minute.

"So what do you think?"

"Your so.... gorgeous."

"No I am so not. So far people think I am a dump and pretty ugly so far. No ones called me gorgeous before." She said as if it was impossible that she was just as I had called her.

"What ever you say. Do you know how to make a bomb?"

"That was so not random but yes I do."

"How well? I mean Gazzy and I are pro.s at it."

"Well.... used to make them when I was trying to get out of the school. I haven't done it in years."

"You should try sometime. Anyway, thanks for letting me stay with you."

This was it I wasn't going to blow it. So I walked towards her. Found her face and leaned over and kissed her. She almost jumped.

Saphy pov:

Omg. He strode over to me and kissed me. At first I was prepared to take off! Then slowly I put my arms around his neck and started to kiss back. It was so AMAZING! I lost my train of thought and sank into blissfull mindlessness. It felt so good and slowly sinking into unconsciousness........ 


	7. Chapter 7

The Forgotten Experiment's

Ch.7

Sapphy pov:

I woke up alone. I can barely remeber where I was and why Iggy wasn't there. Then sadly the world came back. Iggy left me last night after ending our kiss/making out session. I had just crumpled to the floor and fallen asleep as soon as he left. I am such an idiot. I barely know him and yet I made out with him! I so wasn't ever doing that again. I rekindled the fire and found my canteen and heated it over the fire while I cleaned myself up. At least it was 3 am and no one knew. My watch that I was given by a gang member way back that treated me as if I was his little girl. Of course he always said I looked like his sister that was killed during a shoot out with another gang. Most unfortunately he himself disapeared after two days. I decided to slide over to where Talon was and to pretend to have spent most of the night there.

"Hey. Where is Iggy?"

"What! Oh Max I didn't notice you. How much did you see?"

"Enough to know you are over your head with Iggy and that you don't want to be caught."

"How..."

"Look. Iggy came back looking guilty and also looking like he was actually seeing. After the state I found you in I guessed you made out with him."

"How would you know? Unless you have done almost the same exact thing and did Iggy stay up all night?"

"Yes to both. Just saying I don't want you taking Iggy from the flock. We are family. You aren't since you are different."

"Ok lets go back so no one notices my absense."

"Ok lets go."

We slipped back into camp. Iggy was asleep with Gazzy and Fang. I moved off on my own and found a tree to sleep in. Max looked at me like I should sleep with her and the other girls. I shook my head and smiled.

"Gotta find out where Talon is. He wakes up sometimes and thinks the school has me and him again."

"Oh. You like being alone anyway. Thats how you are. A leader that though people follow you your always alone."

"You have me figured out. I don't like the heartache and pain love brings and I have lost to many people that cared for me. Talons the only one left."

"You mean you had people that acted like your family. That died or disapeared because of you?"

"Yea. The gangs had to be extra carefull and sometimes were killed off along with the people that took care of me. My boyfriend, well he knew I was different. He never really understood and was more of a brother anyway."

"Sorry. See you when the rest wake up."


	8. Chapter 8

The Forgotten Experiment's

Ch.8

Talon pov:

_There was Jeb. He was staring right at me. _

_"So you survived with your Saphire. How quaint."_

_"You should be the one talkin! You tried to stop us and yet you help these guys!? I mean am I and Saphy not good enough. Saphy will stop you from hurting me but if you try to even touch her....."_

_"Don't be so sure, your Saphy won't be living to long if I have anything to say about it," sneered Jeb as he rushed Talon._

"Talon. Baby wake up it was just a dream,"soothed Saphy as she stroked my head.

"It was Jeb again. He want's you dead."

"I know, I didn't tell you but Jeb found me as I tracked you and we fought. He doesn't want me around Max."

"Why didn't you tell me! Thats so unfair when....."

"Talon, you looked happy with Angel and I didn't want to bother you. Come on, its about 5 am so we should go."

"With the flock? Please."

"Fine but we have our own mission. The one about sabotaging all of the people trying to hurt us and/or anyone 'unusefull'.

"Right lets go get breakfast."

Saphy picked me up like I weighed nothing and jumped out of the tree! She's so fun. I mean we just free fell from the top of some tree that would have killed anyone else, it was AWESOME! She started laughing that clear bubbly laugh of hers while I joined in. Saphy pulled herself together and walked over to the dim fire. She pulled out something and I gasped. She had caught rabbits, two dead snakes, and some birds!

"Wow this is like a feast!"

"Caught it all an hour ago. Still fresh. You want yours cooked, well I guess I will cook mine too!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

I turned away as she started to cook the food. This was a huge sacrifice for her since she can't live without **RAW** food! As I glanced at her I noticed something different, a hunger or longing for something. I saw Max talking to someone in the shadows.

_"Talon, whats up with Saphire?"_

_"What!! O its you Angel, I don't know... she won't let me in her mind. Something happened last night and I have to find out!"_

_"No I checked everyone and I think it's because Iggy and her well...........never mind."_

_"Angel! Please tell me what happened."_

_"Sorry I have to respect Iggys privacy and Max told me to keep quiet."_

_"Fine. Are we leaving and do you want to fly with me?"_

_"Sure that would be like so awesome! Your gold wings and my white ones!"_

_"Yea lets get everyone motivated!"_

I can't believe it, Angel and I are getting closer! I glanced at Saphy and dismissed my worries. I mean she's SAPHIRE STONE my 'mom' she never was lost or even when she let that guy beat her she still is and always will be invincible.'

Saphy pov:

O my gosh he was right there and yet me with my obviously complicated past was now going to be officially a loser! I know that Talon will hate me if he finds out. He doesn't like other guys dating me.

"So are you avoiding me?"

"Wha....... o its you Iggy. No I am not actually last night was the today and yesterday were the first times I have ever eaten cooked meat. It is so gross!"

"You are so gross, so are we ever going to repeat most of last nights events?" He looked hopefully in my direction.

"I don't know but dont tell Talon , he doesnt like my boyfriends."

"O so I am your boyfriend now huh?" He teased.

"We will see......"

O my gosh I have never contradicted myself so much in one day. (sigh) Max must be rubbing off on me. I finished cooking.

"Thought you didnt cook your meat. Though you did last night."

"I new you were following me and decided to cook for a change like today. Dont worry its temporary."

"Saphire, we were thinking of going to my moms place. What do you think," interupted Max.

She obviously really wanted my opinion.

"Well since Jeb was trailing me and probably is going to try and rip my tail off, I say go somewhere unexpected." My fangs glinted wickedly in the twilight. I knew I had business to attend to at the newly arising Itex plant. I couldnt let it go by uncontested.

"We cant go there Saphy, we need to keep the flock away from the new Itex." Angel looked at me mournfully.

"I will go alone. You guys keep Talon safe. I cant go with Talon distracted." I held a good game face. If Talon saw me waver that was it. I smiled.

"Saphy......" Iggy and Talon exclaimed and then glared at one another.

"No boys. You both belong here in a flock. I on the other hand am part leopard, cats like them are used to being alone. I always was anyway despite Talon. Arent we all in some way." I glanced at Max and Angel. They knew how it felt ,but Angel needed Talon. They were alike. Max and I were leaders but she would always have Fang, someone who understood her ,I never could have that. I sadly looked at them all.

"Saphire, please dont go. He needs you."

"No Max, no one is like me quite frankly and no one understands how I am. Dont follow me. I will find you if necassary. Goodbye. I love you guys, Talon." I dipped my head and unfurled wings and tail, winked cheekily, and set off before they could try to stop me. I hardened my heart as I heard a hiss and screechs reached my ears. They would get over it eventually, I hope I will see them again. I doubt that I will but this is something I have to do. Talon, Iggy please forgive me. I felt twin rivers streak down my face, I was, am, and always be the lone forgotten experiment!

_**Thanks for reading. howd I do. I tried to make this one more sad and to the point. I try to portray Saphire as cocky and strong with an elegant grace you see in all cats, big or small. I would write replies to reviews except I dont have any for this one. Sorry. Anyway**_

**_live, breathe ,surf_**

**_bye:)_**


	9. Chapter 9

The Forgotten Experiment's

Ch.9

Saphy pov:

Sometimes things have to be forgotten, sometimes you have to sacrifice yourself in order to protect those you love. I have to get on the inside of Itex, it's the only way to destroy it. I have my own seperate mission but Max needs help, she doesnt know about the Branch, how could she.

*Flashback*

"Hey."

"Why did you leave," I cried.

"You know why, this is the end of me, I cant take you with me."

"I can fight please dont leave me in the dark again," I held out my scarred arms, so small and delicate.

"Your only three baby, be strong."

I clutched at the only guy that loved me enough to say goodbye.

"Please," I screamed,"you cant go, they want me, not you! I dont want to be alone!"

He gave me a sad look. His eraserness was written all over him. He was my daddy, he promised mommy would come back. She didnt now he was going to break another promise. He swooped me up, wings and all, and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"I am so sorry Saphy baby. Be as cold as stone. You, I hate to say, will always be alone." He set me down and tried to smile.

"I'll be back someday baby."

It was a lie!

*End Flashback*

He never came back. He had tried to free me and my mom but he failed. I was never the same. When I shed two tears for Iggy and Talon, well I know it's the first and last time. I had never cried after dad left. Now I have to try to infiltrate the Branch. They are all assasins from birth. I was supposed to go there, I actually did until I met Talon and escaped. Now I had to join, kill, then destroy every thing ,even if I died too, that was part of the Branch. This was such a good plan. Note my sarcasm.

Max pov:

Dang that girl sure knows how to make an exit and entrance to our lives. Iggy is quiter and he avoids Talon, and only talks to Gazzy and maybe Fang once in a while.

"Hey Max, can we talk."

"Sure Ig, whats up?"

"I feel so alone. What did she mean by 'I am always alone'?"

"Well..... you know how you always had me or Fang to lead you guys and how you always have Gazzy to talk to."

"Yeah so......?"

"I have Fang and Talon had Saph. She wouldnt confide in a kid that is as young as Angel or put her problems to him. She couldnt lean on anyone."

_"Ig, Max? Talon and I have or really Talon has something to tell you guys about Saph."_

_"Guys, you probably are wondering about Saphy. Well everywhere we went if she depended on someone besides herself, well things always went wrong. I mean her old boyfriend Dylan...... he kind of left and a week later we heard he died in a mysterious car accident. The old guy that took care of us..... well he disapeared and was 'killed' in a gang fight. There were remnants of a memory when I first saw her. Something about her father and leaving her. Well you all always had each other to lean on, even you Max you had Fang and Nudge. She had and has no one to depend on that will tell her its ok and that things will turn out fine. When she .... started to like Iggy she realised when Max talked to her that she was putting the flock and Iggy in danger she decided to leave. She knew I liked Angel and well decided I should stay too."_

Wow that must be weird. Iggy looked so ticked off that he stormed off in Fang's direction. Talon came up to me and sighed.

"I tried, she wasn't called 'the forgotten' by some experiments for nothing."

"Forgotten how could anyone **FORGET** her!"

"Hey Iggy I didnt give it to her, they did."

Saphy pov:

"Such a nice welcome for your almost girlfriend Daemon. How nice of you."

"You should be thankfull the higher ups have plans for you Saph. So wheres the twerp?"

I spat,"Like he could keep up with me."

"Well here comes my boss, try to act nice."

"Daemon I think I have it from here. Hello Saphire what brings you here on this fine day?"

"I was wrong before. The only thing that matters is surviving this world and you seem to have given the best offer. So I decided to take a trip."

He sneered,"So like your mother, she was not as well cooperating as you are. She put up quite a fight until well..... she was put into lockdown."

"Hey shut up. I am glad my parents loved me. Look at you they sold you for barely a $100. Pathetic. Yet you were my best friend until...."

"Until you left me. You just ran off with some kid and abandoned your partner to be. We were made for each other." He slaped me. His black talons cutting my face open. He tenderly caressed it after that. I smiled and sank my fangs into his paw. He screeched.

"ENOUGH! Saphire you expect me to accept you after that? How dare you bite him!"

"Hey he started it and yes. You need me more than you know and you wont risk killing me. Terrible 'accidents' might happen at my death. You know you cant afford that. Dont you? We have a deal?"


	10. Chapter 10

The Forgotten Experiment's

Ch.10

Daemon pov:

She is here, I know it. Its hard to avoid her when you feel so into her. I know she is hiding something that happened. If someone kissed her he is going down.

"Daemon, please report to your director. Immediatly!"

Stupid phone, I walk down to the directors office.

"Daemon how is she?"

"Perfectly fine. Progressing well and seems to hate all the inferior experiments."

"Good. I knew she wasnt bluffing."

"She cant after seeing me again."

She smiled,"You should be proud to have such a fine acomplise."

"I am more hers than she is mine. Her first mission is big. Killing your higher up and taking Jeb Batchelder out, temporarily of course."

"Of course,"she winked at me."Make her do it solo. No help at all."

"My pleasure."

This would be epic. She wouldnt fail, expecially on a scientist and with her thirst for blood, well she would be unstopable!

Saphy pov:

I recieved and carried out my first assignment. He was sooooo easy. High Director Marcus Pike was too full of himself and didnt realise his death until it happened. I licked my claws, cleaning his blood off them.

"See you in a few."

"Daemon, save it. I dont like or need you, leave me alone."

"Dont worry pussybird, I wont leave you forever." He was part vampire bat and taunted in my ear.

"See you."

Jeb is Max's dad. I have to take him out of the game for a while. Hurt him till he almost dies. Its been a whole year since I saw Iggy and Talon. I wonder what happened.

Talon pov:

Jeb never knew I was there when he forced Dylan into the picture. That.....I will put every piece of venom I have into his twisted model body. Ugh he doesnt even know I am still alive. Saphy has a new target. Ig always asks me about Saph and how she was and whats happening to her now. I have to let Saphy kill him though. That will be good.

"Talon why dont you like Dylan besides the fact that he is a ....never mind?"

"I better let Saphy tell you that. Its her story not mine."

He looked pretty ticked by my talking about Saphy without his asking. Who cares? I knew her before he knew she even exsisted. He walked away he was always in a daze on the inside. I feel I have to save Angel before its too late.

**_"Talon, why do you have to save me? I am in control and feel so......POWERFULL!"_**

**_"Ange do you know why? You do because you are hurting and controling people and their thoughts and feelings. I had this same feeling a few years ago when I found out that it controls YOU not the other way around. It makes the people you love the most die or get hurt so much that they never recongnise you. If you push past this and control it then you will be able to move to the next level."_**

**_"Next level?"_**

**_"You'll learn soon, if you win the battle of wills."_**

**_"Talon..."_**

**_"NO Ange I wont sit and help you become what you are not . You cant become the monster that I almost did. Look deep and you'll see."_**


	11. Chapter 11

The Forgotten Experiment's

Ch.11

Saphy pov:

I am going to see Iggy! I almost squeeled as I zoomed towards the place they are staying now. Fang will be ticked off when I tell him about some guy thats supposed to be Max's other half. Who are the scientists joking, even if he is Fang and Max are inseperable. Talon must have grown so much. Iggy..........(sigh) that sexist pig that is soooooo............ here I am talking like Nudge. Never thought this would happen to me. Nudge would laugh her butt off if she saw me now. Wonder how she and Gazzy are doing. I hope it will last longer than me and Dyl...... DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT HIM SAPHIRE STONE! Here I am, gotta tell Max about my devious plans for Jeb. MUAHAHAH! Wow scaring myself now.....

"Gazz where's Max? Stop making up for time with Nudge. Pleez its like.....so awkward for you."

I sneeked up behind Iggy. He couldnt hear me even with his heightened hearing.

"Iggy....dont act so old, jeez." Nudge glared and whined,"your the 'sexist pig' around here. Not Gazzy."

"Ello cheerio Igster!"

"WHAT THE......"

"Is that the way to say hello to your girlfriend who you havent seen in a year? Shame on you."I leaned in and kissed him gently. So he would know it was real, not a dream. I had these dreams when at the Branch all the time.

"Your back."

"Of course I am silly!"I grinned, "I'm grinning and I always will come back."

"Ig your the one making up for time with Saph. Sup long time no see Saphy."

"Thats it Gazz you tell him. Nudge hows it going?"

"OMG we so have to fill you in. Did you know...."

"Nudge spare me! I'll get the details from Talon, Max, and Fang."

Everyone was silent. I shrugged and smiled.

"Cant keep them waiting. See you in a few!"

"Saph no......"

I ran towards the house. Everyone was chasing me. I laughed and turned back around......

Angel pov:

I saw Saph running towards the house laughing. Then she skidded in the gravel with no shoes. Blood dripped from her legs. She stiffened, and her emotions where in turmoil.

"You, why are **you** here. Your dead!"

"What are you doing here? You seem familar...."

"I seem FNICKING FAMILAR!!!??? Are you like a ghost coming to haunt me? You left and now when my life is going up you come to crash it?!"

"I....I...dont really remember you. Just emotions. Thats it."

"Dylan your the one that left. You turned me in. You DIED in a car crash in Canada after leaving me and disapearing! After all you did you cant have the decency to remember me!?" She was shrieking and was holding back tears somehow.

"What now? You've come to destroy the rest of my life and the flocks. What about Fang and Max's? Your such an....."

"Whats going on?"

"Max your not sheltering this whelp, this this....slimeball?! Wheres Fang? He'll agree with me!"

"He left."

"No....nonononono! You guys where supposed to keep going. I'll go retrieve his sorry butt down here and make him pay for hurting you!"

Max smiled for the first time, since Fang left us.

Max pov:

She really loved me as a sister. She would make sure all that hurt me paid and that everyone we loved would be ok. I felt like smiling. She was really hurt by Dylan somehow. I'd find out later.

"Dylan this is Saphire Stone. She is a friend and if you so much as look at her the wrong way your dead. She will see to it personally. Saph this is..."

"I know Dylan the scumbag and traitor. He shouldnt be pestering you. Lets take this inside or outside. Your choice. I'll kick your sorry...."

"Saph he is like us. He is my second in command only to you, Fang, and occasionally Iggy."

"He cant be. He's my ex-boyfriend and a gangster drug attic..."

"Show her."

Dylan shrugged off his sweatshirt and extended his wings.

"O my fnicking, how the hell.....?"

She fell down. Iggy caught her. He looked really worried and glared in Dylans direction.

"So you're the idiot that hurt her. Well that changes things."

"Guys chill! Ig bring Saph in and Talon."

Saphire pov:

He was dead and now.....now he is back. Trying to kill Max's relationship. He is going to pay. Cant wait ,this will be worth seeing.

"Saph!"

"Talon, how are you sweety?"

"Yuck! So you found out about......"

"Yea."

"When are you going to make his life miserable?"

"Starting now. Pranks galore like the old days."

"Yes!"


	12. Chapter 12

The Forgotten Experiment's

Ch.12

3rd person pov:

"Ok Talon you my friend are in charge of whereabouts the others are. We can't be caught, and..."

"Aye aye cap'n."

"Talon! Anyway you are also in charge of progress, simple traps, and animals if necassary."

"Ok."

"I want in and so does Gazzy."

"Okay but if you get caught you arent allowed to admit anything about this op. Understood? Sweet, Gazz and Ig are on the bomb committy with me and Gaz....well you cover up the evidence and you give ideas. Iggy you are a scout and are our ears and you are in charge of firework progress if we get that far."

"Can I help I am like so into this stuff! What if we get caught. That would suck cause Max would like never......"

"Quietly and yes you are on become Dylans friend committee and are in charge of computer and electronic details."

"Sweet."

"Now I..."

"Can I help."An Angelic voice asked. Everyones head turned.

"Sure Angel your with Nudge on keep Dylan at ease with us and communicator with animals and finally underwater helper."

"Thanks Saphire."

"Okay team Anti-Dylan! Lets move out. We meet after the first baby goes. No one go to far this time. We have to take it slow! Move out."

"You can tell when she gets bossy."

"Talon she is ADORABLE when she is bossy!"

Dylan pov:

That girl, so familar yet so blurry in my mind. The feelings I have when I see her are creepy. Their like....love ,obsession, and like hate! So confusing. She looked really ticked off at me. I haven't seen her or heard of her or this Talon kid. Weird, except for well, when Gunther gave me orders he said to let that girl take 'care of Jeb. I guess she is a friend, just trying to cover for me and probably will leave soon.

_"Dylan, come on outside. Its warmer and your wings will love it."_

_"Thanks Angel. I'll be right out, just closing my door."_

"Where are you going Dylan?"

"Outside, you want to join me and Angel?" I am trying so hard to make her fall for me. She just refuses to love anyone but that dirtbag Fang. Glad I got him out of the way, it was just too easy.

"Okay......but you have to leave me alone."

"Sure I will, suurre I will...."

Max pov:

I shuddered when he said that. Ugh it was soooo disgusting the way he wants me to be HIS girl not me be Fangs girl.

Gazzy pov:

"Coast clear! Angel gives a green light! Move quickly and quietly! Put the molasses in the bed sheets, thats great Gazz, Ig help me put the whip cream on the ceiling! Nudge go through his dresser and put....unmentionables in! Now Talon pour glue on the bathroom floor ,and put your the ultra hard glue mixed with stink bomb mix into his shampoo and conditioner. The final touch is to cover it all up and to put sugar and salt all over in his tooth paste. Perfect! move out and give a good to go sign to Angel. Move guys MOVE!" Saphy hissed and purred at the same time.

"Come on Saph! What are you doing?" Iggy asked.

"Using my powers."

She was making the floor ice and freezing all his water! She showered his bed with water slightly and had wind putting stuff in place.

"Wow, hard core stuff Saph."

"I'll explain later Igster, lets move!"

Dylan pov:

Max shuddered, gosh what does it take to make her fall for me! Prissy and hardcore at the same time. I might as well head back in for a nap. Its getting dark from the clouds, they are moving pretty fast. They are water of course.....snap out of the daydream and go to bed!

"See you guys later."

Max sighed in relief,"Okay see you later."

"Angel gave me a half smile. That kid was creepy. I slink back inside only to see Iggy talking to that girl. She glares and stands despite the fact that Iggy is clawing her arm and pulling her down.

"Did you ever think about the people you hurt? What about the lives you destroyed not to mention the scars you inflicted? Just asking."

She's good at faking. Really good, I have to give her credit. I let my eyes stray over her, she's not bad looking either.

"I dunno but just remember who's Max's boyfriend is."

"I already know."

"Who?" I taunted. Can't wait to here her say it.

"Fang." She said quietly her eyes boring into mine with hatred in them. I staggered and then spun around and went to my room. Atleast it's peacefull in here. I jumped under the covers and yelped! Goop and sticky stuff that was freezing cold with water was in my bed and so were pinecones! I shuddered and stepped out of bed into...........WHIPCREAM WITH SAP!

"WHO DID THIS!"

"Whats wrong Dylan?"

"My room its....its...."

"Whoah somebody REALLY hates you! You've been pranked!"

"Out of my room. NOW!"

"Fine!"

"I wouldn't yell at him if I were you. ptooie" ,Saphire threatened, eyes blazing and she was deathly quiet. She spit on my feet. Then stalked off. Time to take a shower! The floor looked glassy, wonder why. Oh well. I started to stride over the floor when I sliped and fell.

"OW!" I had slipped and it was ice cold, odd. Time to get back up!

"Umf, urgh." I'm stuck. Weird, lucky I have a pocket knife. Goodbye hair.*swipe, swish* There I am good to go. Time for the shower and to wash my face!  
"What the...." The water was freezing in the sink, I jumped into the shower...

"Yikes!" Freezing cold water ,like icicles was on. The knob is frozen, this gets weirder by the minute. Shampoo and conditioner.

Saphy pov:

"His screams, yelps, whoops, and ows are sooooo hilarious!"

"Duh , I wish we could have done more to his room but life is so unfair."

I snuggled up against Iggy. He is soooo warm and fuzzy.

"You guys look comfortable."

"Hey Max, Dylan's getting out of the shower."

"TMI sorry do not want to hear about him now."

"Okay."

"EEEEKKKKKK!"

"I didn't know guys could scream that loud or complain that much did you Iggy?"

Dylan pov:

My hair is ruined, so are my teeth that are ground with salt and sugar, and all my clothes and towels are gone! Girls....stuff is in my dresser! This is the worst day ever! I have to shave my head because of this!

"Dylan, I can't tolerate slackers, whiners, or guys that scream. Clean up this mess and get that smell out pronto! Otherwise Saphire here will have her way and you will be outside for the rest of this month!"

"Max no...."

"Start now!"

What did I do? There is Saphire grinning like a hyena and Nudge and Gazzy are laughing. Iggy is glaring in my direction and has an arm around Saphire like he is protecting her. So confused right now......

**Hey I hope you guys like, This is just the start and if you want a charactar to be included its all good with me:) Just dont go too far overboard people! If you want a prank included that is totally SICK or RADICAL or whatever you want to call it just review please!**

**Live**

**Breathe**

**Surf,play soccer, dance**


	13. Chapter 13

The Forgotten Experiment's

Ch.13

Max pov:

I just yelled at Dylan for being a wuss. Gosh he is annoying.

"Max we need to talk."

"Whats up Saph?" She looked guilty and like she had bad news. Who am I kidding its always bad news for us!

"My assignment to make 'go away' is Jeb."

"What? You can't! I mean don't kill him!"

"I can't stay. I realize that now, just like what I said before. My being in the flock is overkill and splits it up. It distracts everyone. I am going to find Fang and be in his flock. He needs a flock member more than you do."

"No you have to stay! I need you, Talon needs you, even Iggy needs you! Why Fang?"

"Because Fang is now at risk from the Branch and without me he will die. He is already falling apart without you, it's crucial that you let me leave."

She really knew how to argue and convince me to do what she wanted. I can't keep her from doing this.

"Fine, when are you leaving?"

Saphire pov:

"Hopefully tonight or 3 nights from now."

"So soon... what about Iggy?"

"I don't know... he will try to follow or will stop me. If I see him I won't be able to carry through. It's for the best."

"Just don't leave a note like Fang did."

"Max...we'll meet you at the ice rink by the broken down hotel called Sleepy's. Be there on July 4th and stay there for two nights. I'll make sure Fang meets you there this year, and every two years if possible." I hugged Max. She is so uncertain and lost since he left. Twenty years is too long so why not this year and every two years? Its not that bad. Here comes the side I like to call Stone.

"Hey Saphy! Do you want to..."

"Of course not Iggy! Why would I spend time with you? You know Saphire can and could have made it possible for you to see again. She didn't want to though. She can't have ever loved you truly. All she and I need is violence and no love or friendship is needed."

"Fine, I never liked you anyway. You could have just told me quietly or before it got this deep! I never want to see you again."

"Good. You probably never will." Max gasped and Iggy staggered as if he had just been stabbed.

"I hate you." Iggy said. Murder was in his eyes. He turned and left.

"Saph are you ok?"

Max pov:

She just did the unthinkable to make it easier for herself to leave Iggy. She just broke his heart.

"Max I wasn't kidding. This is the part of me that is a murderur. Call me Stone if you must. I wasn't lying about healing him. He could have sight if Saph wasn't so cautious."

"So you have double personalities?"

"You could call it that or my evilly mean side."

Saph pov:

Stone was coming out of the dark and going to help me keep Iggy safe.

_"Hello Saph, miss me?"_

_"Of course I didn't! Just make sure Iggy doesn't love me anymore."_

_"This will be fun..."_

"Stone?"

"Wha..."

"You okay? You sort of blacked out just then."

"Its Saph again, Max. Sorry, what happened?"

"You just about killed Iggy."

"WHAT!"If I have I will die!

"He hates you now. You can go."Max's voice was bitter. Stone said something. Everyone hates me now. Fantastically wonderfull. Note my sarcasm.

"Okay, tell Talon that I just have to go. Tell him to continue all operations."

"Whatever, just go Saph. Meet up with your traitor friend Fang."

"Whatever I said I'm sorry. Goodbye and you know that Fang left to protect you, I am too. If you stayed with me the world would end. That was what I was made to do."

Talon pov:

She is going to leave again, it felt exactly like this before. She can't stay with the same people or in the same place for long. Its her nature. Iggy seems upset according to his thoughts. I'll check.

**_I remeber black skies, the lightning all around me_**

**_I remeber each flash as time began to blur_**

**_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me_**

**_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserved_**

**_So give me reason to prove me wrong ,to wash this memory clean_**

**_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_**

**_give me a reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_**

**_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_**

**_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned_**

**_There was nowhere to hide ,the ashes fell like snow_**

**_And the ground caved in between where we were standing_**

**_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserved_**

**_So give me reason to prove me wrong ,to wash this memory clean_**

**_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_**

**_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you denied_**

**_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide_**

**_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve _**

**_So give me reason to prove me wrong, wash this memory clean_**

**_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes _**

**_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_**

**_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_**

**_Across this new divide_**

"Iggy is that you playing guitar and singing? Cause if you were that would so be like Fang. You know cause he learned and was all..."

"Nudge she hates me. I never knew..."

"Ig! She loves you. You know I never realised how much I like Dylan except for the fact that he loves Max and is a jerk."

"Thats a bit short for you."

"She'll come round. You'll see."

"So sorry to intrude Nudge and Iggy ,but she's gone, for good this time."

Iggy pov:

Nudge really did love Dylan. He is a jerk but she is my 'sister' so I'll let her.

"So sorry to intrude Nudge and Iggy,but she's gone, for good this time." It was Talon.

"What do you mean! She can't just leave its like so unfair and..."

"Why?"I cut Nudge off.

"Max is mad at her, you are, she realised once again how her presence is harmful to others. She is meant to be alone, according to her records."

"What do you mean?"

"They showed her everything. She was made to stop Max and to destroy everything. She is the forgotten. The one that will kill at any cost and that has no attatchments. Atleast not anymore. She is going to Fang, might make him kill her to protect you guys."

"What do you mean the forgotten?"

"She is the forgotten experiment, She is the Icy Wind, She is the Stealer of Life!"

**Okay I know that was the worst chapter ever but I am kindof rushed cause I have track in like 10 min. So yeah. All I have to say is please review and to those of you who have thnx I depend on you guys so much. Anyway gotta fly:)**

**Live **

**Love**

**Dance**


	14. Chapter 14

The Forgotten Experiment's

Saphire pov:

On my own...again. I know what I gotta do though it doesn't make it any easier. I have to fix, everything. There he is, Fang. Of course I can't let him leave. He'll be dead by tommorrow, if that. Time to man up and get him out. Okay focus! The guy across the room, hah! That's Daemon with Silkie. The other's, well Fang is lucky. Time for my cue. Walking, and now!

"Sir? I think you forgot to pay me in that poker game last night! I won and I need the money! Would you be kind enough to step outside?" Fang raised an eyebrow. He was tense, to tense. He knew.

"What about you leave me alone and we'll go back to our lives." He doesn't recongnise me. Good, now for the catch.

"What about you meet my flock of youngsters and then we might come to an agreement." He looked at me and walked out. I followed hiding my face from the others. We were friends, kind of.

"Long time no see Saph."

"Same Fang. I need you to stay with me for a while. You are a very lucky guy."

"Why? Max hates me, Saph. You don't know how it feels." He turned. His voice is cracking with strain.

"Actually, I do. You don't know what it's like to be me. Trust me you don't want to. Anyway, I just saved your life." He scoffs.

"How?"

"Those people all around the cafe, they are assasins after you. They would have done you in before you got home."

"Now what?"

"Go to the abandoned Sleepy's hotel by the ice rink and stay there. I have to pacify my assasin friends." He nodded. He still trusts me even after all these years. Amazing!

"Saphire? Omagosh where have you been?" Squeeled Smit. Her name is Smitherines. You don't want to know.

"Hey Smitty! I missed you guys."

"Well did you escape? Successfully that is?"

"Yes! I missed you too, Reef!" He was my best guy friend at the Branch.

"How lovely, was it epic?"Sighed Silkie.

"No, Silks. They don't even know. I went on an assignment and poof. I'm gone."

"Wish we could go. Hex tried to escape with Hero and Shadow. Only Shadow got out ,the terd."

"Well ,well ,well. Saphire Stone. Saving more innocents aren't you? Aren't you the charmer."

"Daemon, how's your girlfriend? I hear she got caught. She could have gotten out if someone didn't tell the guards. I wonder who that was...?" He clenched his teeth.

"I didn't think she wanted to go and leave me."

"Escuses, escuses. You know that to escape is what we all want and wanted. You,"I poked his chest."Didn't want to be left. It was her only chance, and you blew it!"

Talon pov:

She's gone. It's over this time. There's no chance to see her before she goes...bad. She told me it would happened. Why didn't I listen!

"Talon? What's wrong?"

"Everything, Max! You'll never understand! It's to late to save her!"

"She was fine when I last saw her Talon. She broke Iggy's heart last I remember!"

"You can't understand! Saphire is dying!"

"She's...dying? How...?"

"Stone is taking over and soon she will die. Fang or the Immortals will have to kill her." I shivered. Feeling an empty space inside isn't fun. I'll never see her again.

"Talon..."

"Just leave Max. Wait, no I'll leave since that's your thing now. Evicting people that love you." She flinched.

_"TALON! Stop it! You know she didn't understand! Explain to us all now! Please?_

_"No, Angel. You can't, no one can. She is going to die and if she isn't killed Stone will destroy the world as we know it. She's the anti-Max in a way. Saphire is good, Stone...not so much."_

"Talon, can't we help?"

"No. You have to keep away from her. She's like you ,but different."

"Explain."

"Well, she doesn't feel bad killing people, maybe sometimes. She's stronger, faster on the ground, and heartless. She is alone and can live longer than anyone. She is part werecat. Meaning in a sense she is immortal. She can't feel loss or love. She didn't know how it felt before I showed up. She has a reason to be angry at the world. It took everything from her."

"Let's go get her."

"She will kill you. You can't."

"I will."

Saphire pov:

The other's split me and Daemon up. I was kicking his...butt. (sigh) They can't let me have any fun anymore.

"You have to go. We will free Hero and Hex. Don't worry. We will escape to. See you later, puss." Reef soothed. He knew that he probably would never see me, Saphire, again. He might see Stone ,but not me. The others nodded, even Daemon. They looked sad too.

"Well, don't worry about me. See you later. I love you guys." I winked cheerily. They knew it was all a show. They came over and gave me one last hug. They walked away, waving. Silkie and Smitty looked sad. Smitty did her signature cartwheels with her daggers. Then they disapeared. I turned around and walked down some dark alleys and rested in one. There wasn't any light in this one.

"Hey Saphy. Whats wrong baby girl."Whispered a soft voice.

"Shadow."I turned and hugged the black shadowy figure. She patted my back as I started to sob for the first time since that day. That terrible day.

"Baby girl. I missed you. Your okay." She soothed. She was more than a friend. She had been there the awful day It happened.

"I'm dying. I can't control myself sometimes.


	15. Chapter 15

The Forgotten Experiment's

Saphire pov:

"So it's starting already? My poor girl, you knew this would happen. We have to get you to the Immortals right away. They might save you." Shadow tried to console me. Hey, if you had a limited amount of days to live, what would you do? I straightened and made myself become tearless old Saphire. I clenched my jaw.

"You know that's a lie, Shadow. You of all people know I can't be saved. I always had it coming anyways." I stared her in the eyes. I jerked my head in the direction of Sleepy's. Time to explain to Fang. Maybe he'd save me the trouble of going to the Immortals. Shadow slid by. I could barely see her. She didn't get her name for picking pansies! Wow, I used the words pansies. Creepy.

"You go in first Saphire. It's time." Shadow smiled. Her smiles are always sad since...well since things changed. She pushed me gently into Sleepy's. Fang was invisable of course. I would know.

"Come on Fang, its me, Saphire!" I coaxed. Ahhh...there he is!

"You have a friend..?" He nodded to Shadow.

"Shadow. I think your names Fang. We need to tell you about yourself, the flock, and well...the rest of us." Shadow said. Her voice is wispy like. It takes a while to be able to tell what she says. Fang shrugged and glared at her. They knew each other. He didn't remember, we did.

"Fang, I'll start off with the basics. Your not mortal...neither are we..." Fang smirked.

"Oh, so I am special now. What a relief!" He cut me off. It's a long sentance for him, but that isn't an excuse. This is serious.

"Of course since your just Mr. Personality and can't understand a...thing I say, your pathetic." I hissed. I felt Stone coming. Combining this time with me. I felt my hackles raise then...

"Saphire! You don't want to hurt him, he is ignorant, let it go!" Shadow started yanking me back, my vision turned back to normal.

"How bad was it?" I whispered. It can't be that bad...God please don't let it be...

"Your eyes they were, you know. Major fangs and claws along with turning partial werecat. I'm sorry Saph." Shadow was staring at me with those dusky gold eyes. It's over.

"Fang. Sit. Down. Now." I commanded. Playtimes over.

"I'm not a dog you know." He muttered.

"As I was saying way before in time there were different races. Immortal ones, Vampire, Werewolves, Werecats...you get the idea. Well, we were kept hidden from the humans. Once in a while we had some crazies that would get lose but it was expected. We have lived everywhere. Even among them. You, Fang Venom, yes thats your name. I know its weird ,but it happens to be your family's name, are a vampire. Max, is a werewolf. Do you remember when she started to hyperventilate in the bathroom at Anne's? She saw her Werewolf self. Angel ,Gassman, Nudge, and Iggy...I'm not sure about."

"You expect me to believe you?" Fang was raising his eyebrows. Somehow it seemed unFangish.

"You don't have a choice. Now..."

"Saphire, tell him. Not about me, about you." Shadow poked my chest. She frowned like she usually does when I 'forget' to mention stuff.

"Not now! Anyway, can't hurt him...too much." I pleaded." Fine, I'm a werecat! You happy?" I hissed loudly.

"No, and...?" Shadow prodded again.

"I'll tell him later!" I stormed off. Geez! You'd think she would give it a rest!

Fang pov:

Wow, I'm a vampire. Explains alot...yep.

"Fang? She can't tell you ,but whenever you see her eyes become engulfed in a dusky green, disregard anything she says. Keep away from her, you see she isn't normal, even among our standards. She's a werecat, but even when she was born, she was different. Thats all I can say for now. Oh and if she asks for death periodically, well...use your intuition." Shadow glided past me and after Saph. You learn something new everyday. Note my sarcasm.

"What did she say?" Saph glared at Shadow's back. Luckily I can control my expression otherwise I would be laughing at the expression on her face. Priceless.

"Not much." I stared straight ahead.

Shadow pov:

Saphire is so sweet. She proceeded to tell Fang what a dirtbag and other such colorful descriptions she could think up. It's good for her. Stress about her future is overpowering her senses. Hopefully we'll get to the Immortals in time...

"You have such a creative imagination. How did you come up with that word?"

"FANG! Thats the longest thing you've said since...I met you! Maybe a little time away from the flock is good for you." Saph looked exasperatedly at Fang. Then...she decided violence was the answer.

"What the..." Fang yelped as Saph tackled him, laughing like a maniac.

"You should really get a new hobby, Fang. Try knitting. Its easier than infuriating her by ignoring her. Trust me many have tried, none succeed in besting her." I half smiled at my growing girl. She is truly gifted. Ahhh if only he could have seen the mess Slayde was after he tried her patience. Now that was something worth seeing!

"Shadow, dearest, I think Fang needs a little help." Saph sang. Oh no, what did she do _**this **_time?

"Saphire!" I growled. I swear if she made more work for me...

"Mummy? I swear it wasn't my fault. He started it!" Saph pouted like she saw Selkie try with me once. That was when she found a shark and wanted it for a pet. Selkie has always had a soft spot for animals.

"Shadow!" I heard Fangs voice, but where...oh...well this is definetely a...

" This is so a kodak moment! Oh what I'd do for a camera!"

**Okay I am sorry but I had to put a cliffy in there. Anyways how was this chapter? I thought it had some nice touches. I have a question though. Is Saphire...well... a Mary Sue? I hope not cause thats not what she is supposed to be. anyway r any of the charactars out of place? I thought Fang should open up some more without pressure from Max and the flock. He does have a lot of responsibility you know. Like helping Max relax and helping take care of the flock. so will you guys review please? Also when you review tell me what you think happened to Fang. I was hoping you would review. Constructive Critism would be nice. gtg !)**

**Live**

**Breathe**

**Surf**


End file.
